La daga de la locura
by Sakura-hime-18
Summary: Una típica historia de un amor prohibido … ¿que tan prohibido? Sólo lo suficiente para que una chica desesperada cometa el acto de asesinato y nada menos que con la persona que a completa su alma y después se pierda entre la oscuridad y la locura. ¿Que es lo que se necesita para volver a vivir? ¿En verdad alguien que ha asesinado volver a la luz?
1. Un dulce baile

**Hola a todos**

**un breve comentario para notificar que regreso a la escritura con un nuevo fanfic con colaboración directa de una muy querida amiga que llamare "Teto"**

**Esta es una historia completamente original utilizando personajes Vocaloids, UTAU´s y Fanloids, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**

**Espero y disfruten su lectura, cualquier cosa como comentarios, sugerencias, incluso quejas por favor pónganse en contacto a través de los reviews (comentarios) , puesto que todos serán tomados en cuenta**

**Sin mas por el momento... Por favor, disfruten su lectura**

–¡Hey, Miku! Estoy cansada, tomemos un descanso – dos chicas con coletas caminaban entre un oscuro bosque a media tarde, La pelirroja era quien parecía no resistir mas

–No hay tiempo, si no llegamos a casa pronto no podremos arreglarnos como debe ser para ir al baile – La chica peliazul contestó burlona mente

La tarde pasó rápidamente y las chicas entusiastas por asistir al baile se arreglaron con las prendas más bellas que tenían, puesto que ambas eran prófugas y sus recursos financieros no eran los mejor pues no era de lo mejor su ropa, pero la belleza de ambas hacia que incluso la mejor vestida se viera mal.

Ambas nuevamente se pusieron en marcha para llegar a el castillo en el cual ofrecían el baile, una bella peliazul con un vestido del blanco mas puro que existía, con delicados detalles en la parte del busto, la cintura se marcaba perfectamente dejando suelto de debajo de la cadera una bella falda de sedas, haciendo competencia estaba una pelirroja con un bello vestido negro con detalles tanto en la parte del busto como en los bordes del vestido, su cabello rojo como las fresas hacia un juego perfecto puesto que lo había dejado suelto se podía apreciar mas fácilmente el largo de su cabello en espirales

Cuando llegaron a el castillo todas las mujeres lucían impactadas al ver a tales bellezas pasar entre la multitud, pero llegaron justas para la parte principal de la noche, el baile.

–Miku, me siento como una princesa – Juguetona mente dijo la pelirroja mientras bailaba con la peliazul

–Eres mi princesa Teto, no necesitas sentirte como una, ya lo eres para mi – La bella peliazul beso la frente de la pelirroja, lo cual causo malas miradas por parte de los otros invitados

–Miku, no deberías hacer eso en público – Jalo la mano de su acompañante y empezó a caminar entre las otras parejas que bailaban – Vayamos a el balcón, hay una vista preciosa

–Sabes, no debería de importarte lo que digan los demás, pero esta bien, ya muchas veces has dicho acerca de la belleza de la vista de ese balcón, vamos – la peliazul le contesto sonriente

Aquella fue la ultima vez que alguien, aparte de la joven pelirroja, contemplara con vida a la peliazul

–¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto la peliazul puesto que ambas chicas admiraban la vista que se ofrecía delante suya, pero por las mejillas de la pelirroja corrían las lagrimas

–Me encuentro perfecta – sonrió la pelirroja pero su mirada se ensombreció un poco, justo después abrazo a su compañera

–Me da gusto el que estés bien – la peliazul la abrazo también pero ella sospechaba lo que iba a pasar

–Lo siento… – fue todo lo que murmuro la chica pelirroja

–No te disculpes por favor, mientras que tu logres ser feliz yo estoy bien, aquello que has decidido esta bien, no me importa – la peliazul dejo salir de sus bellos ojos un par de lagrimas y abrazo mas fuerte a su pareja mientras sonríe, la pelirroja saca una daga plateada de entre su vestido negro

–Perdóname, pero tal vez así podremos ser felices… en otro mundo – la pelirroja beso la mejilla de su compañera y justo después clavo su daga plateada en la espalda de quien era el amor de su vida

Duraron unos momentos mas abrazadas hasta que la peliazul le hablo a su amada

–Te amo… Teto… tienes razón tal vez en otro mundo nuestro amor no sea juzgado – Trato de besar a su asesina pero las fuerzas se fueron de ella y colapso en su compañera

–Pronto estaremos juntas, lo prometo – abrazo el cadáver de su amada por ultima vez antes de que lo lanzara por el balcón hacia el rió, tomo su daga y salio de la fiesta corriendo, tratando de evitar a los otros invitados

Entre las sombras y la fría niebla que ofrecía aquella noche, una silueta de una joven se distinguía en aquel solitario bosque gracias a la poca luz de la luna que brillaba en el punto mas alto del cielo.

El silencio era roto por el llanto de aquella joven que caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

La tristeza y el dolor consumían su alma y el cansancio vencía su cuerpo.

Posando sus ojos en un lago cercano, la joven camino hasta aquel cuerpo de agua y se arrodilló frente a él dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas ante el recuerdo de su difunta amada.

**Continuara**

**Capitulo 2 - Locura en el bosque**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y no olviden dejar sus Reviews, en verdad ayudan mucho a la continuación de la historia**


	2. Bosque de ilusiones

**¡Hola a todos!**

**una vez mas presentando un capitulo de esta historia**

**ha sido una semana muy pesada, así que no dejare demasiados comentarios**

**Entonces... sin mas preámbulos, disfruten la lectura**

Capitulo – 2

Un silencio pesado reinaba en el bosque y abrumaba a la joven pelirroja, sus ojos no reflejaban nada, sus manos se movian lentamente al ritmo de la musica que pasaba por su cabeza mientras recordaba con gran detalle los ultimos momentos que paso con su amada, sus ojos lloraban pero no reflejaban nada, solo se podia ver el vacio que habia en ellos.

El cantar de los insectos seso cuando la joven empezo a reir freneticamente, las carcajadas perforaron el silencio que la rodeaba y hacia eco por todo el lugar, movia su cabeza pesadamente de un lado a otro mientras su mirada se perdia entre las sombras de los arboles y sus labios varias veces murmuraron "Miku" "¿A dónde vas?" "Mis piernas no pueden moverse, no puedo ir contigo"

Cuando el frio de la noche llego a su punto maximo la chica peliroja quien se encontraba sentada se levanto como si hubiese sido poseida por alguna clase de espiritu comenzo a caminar hacia aquella ilusion que parecia ser su amada, camino sin si quiera fijarse en que pisaba o hacia donde se dirigia, comenzo a sentir el agua y por algun momento parecio regresar a la realidad, pero algun eco en el bosque de nuevo llamo su atencion y sonrio hacia el lago en el cual se adentro

Cuando sintio el agua a el cuello, cerro los ojos y se dejo sumergir en el agua recordando la dulce sonrisa de su amada le dedicaba antes de dormir

– ¿Acaso podre dormir en paz sin ver la sonrisa de Miku? – la joven comenzo a hablarse a si misma en varias ocaciones antes de sumergirse por completo

Sintio como el frio invidadia cada parte de su cuerpo, mas aun sin embargo ella no deseaba salir de alli, se sumergio en sus recuerdos, cuidadosamente seleccionados para que solo fueran los buenos, uno tras de otro, solamente de vez en cuando dejaba salir un poco su cabeza para tomar una buena bocanada de aire y de nuevo hundirse en sus recuerdos, cuando ella comezo a ser feliz

Cuando unos cuantos rayos de la luz del sol empezaron a reflejarse en el lago, la joven peliroja decidio salir, puesto que en su mente estaba en otra clase de recuerdos:

"Padre, has vuelto, estoy muy feliz de verte ¿Quieres ver el dibujo que hice para ti? – Disculpa hija, estoy ocupado, deberias estudiar en vez de dibujar, eso solo es una perdida de tiempo"

Mientras que recuerdos dolorosos cruzaban su mente llego uno en especial, uno que estaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, ella se encontraba en el jardin de su cas, justamente escondida entre los arbustos mientras sus lagrimas rozaban sus mejillas y caian por su barbilla, su padre el Juez Akaito Shion acababa de ignorar a la joven y era el dia de su cumpleaños, en esos momentos era cuando mas lamentaba el no tener madre, la soledad era demasiado pesada para una jovencita de solo 15 años

Mas aun sin embargo la joven nunca se atreveria a pelear con su padre o a desobedecerle puesto que lo amaba y lo respetaba y ella creia en lo mas profundo de su ser que el tambien la amaba, pero mas tarde que temprano aparecio detrás de la chica peliroja una chica peliazul, su cabello largo recogido en dos coletas y parecia vestir un uniforme de sirvienta de la casa

– Señorita Teto ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? El amo dijo que deberia de estar en su habitacion estudiando – la chica peliazul camino hacia el frente de su joven ama

La chica peliroja solo se veia sorprendida pero de inmediato comenzo a limpiar sus lagrimas mientras veia como el cabello de su nueva sirvienta se movia con gracia mientras caminaba, cuando la joven se puso en cuclillas frente a su joven ama esbozo una de las sonrisas mas bellas que alguien jamas haya visto

– Yo descanzaba un poco, eso es todo – Teto se alejo de la sirvienta mientras contestaba de manera cortante y pausada

– Vaya, no sabia que llorar era una nueva manera de descanzar, que extraño ¿No lo cree? – la sirvienta le contesto burlonamente mientras uso una de sus manos para limpiar lo que quedaban de sus lagrimas

– Como yo descanse no es de tu incumbencia, cuestionar a tu amo, eres nueva asi que espero que no se vuelva a repetir algo asi, mientras deberias ir a hacer algo de provecho, vete – Nuevamente contesto cortante la peliroja pero esta vez con mas firmesa, la joven sirvienta no borro su sonrisa

– Como desee señortia, sabe venia a decirle algo importante y tambien a entregarle algo – la peliazul se levanto mientras sacaba una hoja de entre su delantal

– ¿Qué es eso? – la actitud de la sirvienta le confundio mucho y olvido ser cortante con ella

– Feliz cumpleaños señorita Teto – Le entrego una hoja a su ama en el cual estaban unos garabatos y un dibujo de un pastel – Lamento el no tener dinero para comprar un pastel pero, en verdad queria obsequiarle algo, con permiso – la sirvienta se puso en marcha hacia la cocina mientras dejo atrás a una confundida ama.


End file.
